Love Always Wins
by xtreme2004
Summary: takes place after Not Fade Away. buffy finds out about the apocolypse when it's already happening and she's feels something being taken away from her...involving angel. BA and other pairings ( most likely won't be finished)
1. Angel

disclaimer: don't own buffy or angel (otherwise angel wouldn't of ended!)

a/n: connor was never born, angel never loved cordy (sorry if ya a angel/cordy fan) and buffy isn't dating the immortal.(sorry if there's any spelling mistakes)

* * *

buffy was getting ready to go and meet giles at the airport and dawn was being fussy and taking her time getting ready.

"dawn!" buffy shouted.

"ok, ok" dawn rushed into the room just putting her shoes on. buffy nearly burst out laughing when she nearly fell over.

"ok, I'm ready" buffy stood still. she felt something being ripped away from her, she fell to the ground on to her knees. "buffy you okay?" dawn leant down beside her. she then realised what it was.

"no! it can't be!" she screamed. tears started to flow, dawn hugged her. "buffy what is it?" she wasn't going to tell her.

"phone giles, tell him to come here" dawn nodded and went to the other room to phone him. buffy had felt something going on a couple weeks ago. something bad was coming but not to rome.

"he's on his way, buffy what's wrong?" buffy could see the worry in her sister's eyes. "I'll tell you when giles comes" she wanted to wait until giles arrives, she couldn't be sure until she asked him.  
  
it wasn't long before giles arrived. dawn opened the door and he saw buffy holding her knees to her chest. "buffy, what's wrong?" she glared at him.

"what's been going on giles?"

"nothing otherwise we would of dealt with it"

"in L.A!" she shouted. "oh, well" before he could finish dawn turned on the telly and buffy saw the news. 'there is a army of what it looks like demons' she looked at giles.

"did you know?" giles took his glasses off and cleaned them. "buffy I was told not to tell you" she started to cry again.

"now he's gone!" she screamed through my tears. they looked at her like she'd gone mad. "who?" dawn asked.

"angel"

* * *

around the same time in L.A:  
  
"least we got rid of the dragon!" spike shouted over the noise of the fighting. angel was chucked against a brick wall and the wall crumbled. angel made his way through the rebble. luckily he still had the strength he got through Hamilton. he went charging and and went through numerous demons until he faced the big giant one. "I will help do violence to this one as well" illyria said. 

"no! you and spike are back up!"  
  
angel, to his surprise had knocked the demon down. he was about to kill it when a wooden spear came through the air and went through his heart. spike looked up.

"angel!" he shouted hoping that his grand sire wasn't dead. even though they hated each other they were still a type of family. angel turned round and faced spike. he held his hand on his heart.

"buffy" then angel turned to dust.

a/n: tell me wot ya think and if i should carry on with the story


	2. Buffy's first love

disclaimer: don't own buffy or angel. 

a/n: words in _italic _flashbacks.

* * *

Buffy sat on the plane to L.A. She hadn't spoken to anyone since angel had died. Giles had decided to call the gang and have them all meet at the airport. Dawn watched her sister sadly, she went to touch Buffy but she just pulled away. Angel was like an older brother to her and she would miss him but it was no where near how much Buffy would miss him.  
  
Buffy stared out the window. 

_'You almost went away today'  
  
'We both did'  
  
'Angel... I feel like I lost you... You're right, though. We can't be sure of anything'  
  
'Shhh. I...'  
  
'You what?'  
  
'I love you. I try not to, but I can't stop'  
  
'Me, me, too. I can't either'  
  
'Buffy, maybe we shouldn't...'  
  
'Don't. Just kiss me'  
  
_A tear ran down Buffy's face. It was the first time she had made love, and the only time. The other times she had sex wasn't the same. Spike was the closest that came to love but she never was in love with him.  
  
Once they arrived at the airport they met up with willow, Kennedy and xander and for some reason Andrew was there. Willow ran up to Buffy and hugged her. Buffy just stood still with no reaction. Willow pulled away and looked at Buffy.

"Buffy what's wrong?"

"And why are we all here?" xander asked. Dawn was about to say something when Andrew shouted. "SPIKE!" spike stopped him and walked up to Buffy.

"You know?"

"I felt it".

Kennedy came strolling up to them. "My slayer senses never felt anything going on" ever since she got her powers Kennedy thought she was the best of the best.

"They wouldn't of" spike answered. Kennedy glared at him.

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't your bloody mate dying!" Spike shouted. As soon as he said that Buffy broke down crying. Willow pulled her friend into hug.

"He's gone, I miss him so much" Buffy cried.

"Spike where can we stay?" Giles asked.

"Angel still has the Hyperion hotel, we're meeting Illyria there"

"Illyria?"

"I'll explain later"

* * *

They arrived at the Hyperion and all found rooms to stay in. Spike made sure no one had angel's old room. They also found out about the others that had died. Gunn and Wes. Buffy was sitting down thinking when spike approach her. "I think angel would've wanted you to have this" spike then gave her a ring. Angel's claddagh ring. "Thank you"  
  
Meanwhile in willows room: "What's with this guy anyway?" Kennedy asked. 

"He was Buffy's first love" willow replied.

"But everyone who fights evil knows that their life is on the line, I just don't understand why she's being so bad about it"

"It's a long story, it's not my place to tell you" willow replied. They then went downstairs. They saw Illyria talking to Buffy.  
  
"You were in love with him, you had emotions for the vampire" Buffy smiled weakly and nodded. Kennedy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"HE WAS A VAMPIRE!?"

"Hey! What's wrong with being a vampire?" Kennedy looked at spike.

"This is none of your business" Buffy warned.

"I think it is! I thought you were the best slayer there was but it looks like you were the best vampire layer" "Kennedy" before Kennedy could reply to willow she was sent flying across the room. Willow turned to Buffy thinking was her.

"What the bloody hell was that?" spike asked. None of them had actually touched Kennedy.

a/n: hope you liked it (sorry if ya a kennedy fan but i'm not keen on her).


	3. WHO STOLE MY COAT!

disclaimer: don't own buffy or angel

a/n: words in **bold** are dreams

**Buffy walked into the mansion and saw angel reading by the fire. She smiled and walked over to him. He looked at her and smiled. **

**"Hey" He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her to the couch so they could sit together. She snuggled up to him. "You've been crying" angel stated tucking a strand of hair behind her hair. **

**"I miss you" angel brushed his fingers over the scar on her neck gently. **

**"I know you do" **

**"It hurts inside, it's like someone has ripped my heart out" Buffy started to cry and angel pulled her closer. He rubbed her back to sooth her. **

**"You've got to go now" Buffy lifted her head up and looked at him. **

**"But I just got here" angel kissed the top of her head softly. **

**"And now you have to leave, but I promise I won't leave you" Buffy looked at him curiously.**

* * *

  
Buffy opened her eyes and realised she had been dreaming. She got up and went to the bathroom to get washed and dressed. She put on a black tank top and hip huggers. She went back into the room and went over to angel's wardrobe and took out a silk shirt of his. She could smell him on the shirt. She put the shirt on and was about to walk away when a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up; it was a picture of her asleep. She looked at the corner of the paper and saw it was signed, 'forever'.  
  
Buffy went downstairs and saw Andrew making Illyria watch that video he made when they were fighting the first. "Hey, we made you breakfast, it's yummy" willow said coming up to Buffy. "Yep, and it's filled with sugary goodness" xander said with a mouthful of food. She smiled.  
  
After breakfast Buffy went and talked to Giles. "Um can I ask you something?" she said quietly. 

"Of course"

"Can we have a memorial service, not only for angel but for Wes and Gunn as well" Giles stood up and hugged her.

"Of course we can" they pulled apart and dawn came skipping the room.

"We found anything on the thing that made Kennedy fly into the wall yesterday?"

"Not yet, illyria said that nothing like this happened when she was Fred so I don't think it's a ghost"

* * *

"OK, WHO STOLE MY COAT!?" spike shouted. 

"What coat?" Giles asked. Spike looked at him as if he was stupid.

"That cool leather one he wears" Andrew stated.

"Well, who took it?" a door then creaked open and on the inside of the door there was his coat being held up by a dagger.

"Ok I'm seriously getting the wiggins now" dawn said.

"Maybe this thing wants to kill spike" xander suggested.

"It is not possible to kill something that is already dead" everybody looked at Illyria.

a/n: plz review (or i might keep angel dead forever 'evil laugh')


	4. It's Angel!

disclaimer: don't own buffy or angel

a/n: thanks for the reviews and if you think my story is poor, i've said in my profile i have trouble writing buffy stories, so i'm open to ideas.

a/n2: i'm having trouble thinking up demons and evil villians so if you want to make suggestions you can email me for ideas. oh and i'm thinking of bringing back oz, tell me if you think i should.

* * *

Giles had looked through all the books he had and had found nothing that could be this 'thing' in the hotel. He took off his glasses and gave them a wipe. "Any luck?" Xander asked. 

"No, willow are you having any luck on the internet?"

"It just comes up with different types of ghost, maybe it is a ghost"

"But why would it attack me and take spikes coat?" Kennedy asked.

"Maybe it hates you" dawn said coldly.

"Dawn" spike warned. Dawn backed down and went upstairs.

* * *

**Buffy sat on by the edge of the hole that was once sunnydale. "What are you thinking about?"**

** Buffy turned round to see angel standing behind her. "About all the memories that there are in this 'hole'" **

**"Like what?" Angel asked as he sat down next to her. **

**"Everything, the master, college, mum, angelus, us" she turned to him and smiled weakly. **

**"Yer, there was quite a few ghosts and ghouls here" **

**"I was cooked you know"**

** "Cooked?" Angel looked lost and she laughed at him. **

**"Cookie dough, I was ready when you came to me with the amulet but I was scared" angel put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Did you notice that nearly nobody stayed dead, spike, you, me" angel chuckled.**

** "That's because we're champions and I still don't understand how spike could be a champion, but champions never stay dead just remember that" they stood up and faced each other. **

**"Let me guess, you've got to go" angel nodded. He kissed her softly.**

** "Not for good, I'm around you all the time, forever"**

* * *

  
Buffy woke up and ran to angel's room. She went through the draw and found a picture of her asleep on the couch, where she just was. A smile appeared on her face. She ran downstairs nearly falling over. "Giles!" She came rushing to Giles and the rest of the gang. 

"What's wrong?" He asked panicking.

"It's angel!" Everybody apart from spike looked at her like she was mental.

"Buffy, angel's dead" xander said sadly. She rolled her eyes and shoved the picture in his hands. "It's a picture of you" he stated.

"And angel drew it!" Willow took the picture out of xanders hand.

"Buffy this could have been drawn ages ago" spike rolled his eyes.

"Red, where was she just sleeping?"

"On the couch"

"Now look at the picture" willow looked at it.

"It's angel!" She squealed.

"How can it be if he attacked me, I never knew him?" Kennedy asked.

"How can I explain this to you pet? You called Buffy 'angel's mate and love of his life' a vampire layer"

"Then why would he take your coat?"

"Because peaches doesn't have a very good sense of humour" then spike was pushed to the floor.

"Angel if it's you hit Andrew round the head" xander asked.

"Hey! Ouch!" Andrew rubbed the side of his head.

a/n: yes it was angel, plz review


	5. Oz!

disclaimer: don't own buffy or angel

a/n: sorry it took so long to put the chapter up. yet again there's kennedy bashing(does anybody really like her?) any way on with the story..................

* * *

"So how are things going with you and Kennedy?" Buffy asked. She and willow were sitting on willow's bed having a girly night in. Kennedy was out slaying with the help of spike. 

"It's ok, I'm sorry about what she said to you" Buffy smiled and hugged her friend.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault" willow smiled and took a handful of crisps.

"So angel's here" willow said with a grin.

"I know! It's great, do you realise what this means? I haven't lost him will, I have another chance" Buffy replied with a dreamy look.

"Buffy, you do realise he could be listening"

"He isn't, this is angel we're talking about" willow smiled.

"Buffy, you know when you was with riley did you always think of angel?" Willow asked as Buffy got up to leave the room. Buffy looked at her.

"All the time, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering" Buffy knew there was more to it but she didn't push the subject anything further.  
  
Buffy went to her room and before she entered her room she could hear dawn and Andrew fighting over the Xbox that Giles had bought to keep them occupied. "Guys! Why don't you just play a two player game?" She shouted. She heard them go quiet and she smiled to herself. She entered the room and saw the covers pulled back on the bed and her pyjamas were laid out. She smiled and knew angel was in the room. "Thank you" she said quietly. She smiled and got changed and got into bed and the covers were pulled over and angel tucked her in. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I love you" it was angel's voice but she thought it was her imagination so she just drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Buffy woke up and skipped downstairs and was welcomed by an old friend. "Oz!" She hugged him. He gave a small nod. 

"Well I wasn't expecting that reaction" his said in his usual tone. Xander then walked in with a box full of donuts. He got a donut for himself and then looked up.

"Hey oz, how you been doing?"

"I'm good, what about you and what's with the eye thing?" Xander looked down.

"The fight with the first" he simply answered.

"Yer I heard about that and I saw the remains of sunnydale, good job".

"Smurfs are cartoon characters their not real!" They heard spike shouting. They turned round and saw spike being followed by Illyria.

"Cartoon?" She asked. Spike turned and saw oz.

"Oz, right?" Oz nodded. "Well nice to see you but I have to explain the subject of cartoons to Illyria here" spike motioning to Illyria. With that they went.

"I thought he was evil?" Oz questioned.

"He's got a soul" Buffy said.

"But I thought angel had the soul"

"I'll explain later" xander said. At that moment willow walked downstairs. She saw oz and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey" they stood there awkwardly. Kennedy then came down and was introduced to oz. She then decided to go and train.

"I think im going to use a weapon to train with to day. She opened the cabinet and saw a sword. She tried to take it but it wouldn't budge. "Is it glued to the cabinet?" She shouted. Buffy nearly burst out laughing.

"Angel stop it" Buffy shouted. With that Kennedy fell to the floor with the sword in her hand.

"Thank you" she said sarcastically. She was on her way to the training room when Buffy stopped her.

"Give me the sword" she said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because it's not yours"

"Then who's is it?"

"Angel's and if you don't give it to me, I will give spike the pleasure of having you for dinner" Kennedy shoved the sword into Buffy's hands and stormed out of the building. Buffy turned and looked at willow. "I'm sorry will, it's just..."

"It's ok, she's been stubborn recently" the sword then was taken out of Buffy's hands and put back in the cabinet. Oz looked at xander as if to ask 'what was that?'

"That's angel, like I said I'll explain later"

* * *

a/n: hope you got the smurf thing, i know it was kinda corney. plz review 


	6. I missed you too……lover

disclaimer: don't own buffy or angel

a/n: i'm sorry i've not updated for awhile but i was having trouble with this chapter, so if it's crappy that's why.

a/n2: cordelia's a higher being still

* * *

"Don't you find it weird that oz turned up here, I mean it's nearly the whole Scooby gang back together" dawn said to Buffy.

"You've got a point, oz why did you come here?" Buffy asked. Oz looked up from a book.

"I got a letter from someone to tell me to come here"

"Giles something's up, it's like someone wants revenge on us" Buffy said.

"Well i'm up for a challenge" a voice said. They all turned round to see faith standing in the doorway with robin.

"Faith!" Andrew ran up and hugged her.

"So who wants us dead, again" xander asked.

"Maybe it's got something to do with angel" willow suggested.

Spike walked up to robin and smiled.

"Nice to see you again" robin just glared at spike. "So do you still hate me?"

"I hate all vampires, especially ones with souls" spike's smile got even bigger.

"Did you hear that peaches? He hates vampires with souls!" spike shouted.

"Why have I got the feeling something very bad is going to happen" cordelia said to herself. She had been a higher being for sometime now.

"So you found anything?" xander asked willow.

"Guys!" willow said excitedly. The group came over.

"I think I know how to bring angel back, all I have to do is alter the soul restoration spell" Buffy hugged willow tightly.

"Need...to...breathe"

"Oh, sorry"

A white portal suddenly appeared above them and cordelia fell from it and then it disappeared.

"Somebody does hate us" xander moaned. Buffy and willow helped her up.

"Hi" was all cordelia said.

"Wow, I higher being" willow said in shock. Oz nodded in agreement. codelia had just explain where she was and why.

"Are you sure that got the right person" xander said. Cordelia just glared at him.

Kennedy and faith then came back with ingredients for the spell.

"You got the stuff?" Buffy asked faith nodded.

"And I got Andrew's lucky rabbits foot he wanted" everybody looked towards Andrew.

"What? I think there cool" cordelia shakes her head.

"He's more of geek than xander"

"Hey!"

"Pet didn't you date xander?" spike said. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me"

"Guys!" Buffy shouted over the bickering. Everybody went quiet. Willow set out the candles in a triangle and placed the orb in the middle.

"I suggest everyone stay's well back" everybody moved away. Buffy was staring intensely at willow who was chanting.

"Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!" willow finished. The candles went out and all the lights went out in the hotel. The orb was glowing and bolts of lighting started to strike round where the triangle was. Willow quickly moved back with the others.

A flash of light blinded the group and when it disappears they saw angel huddled on the floor where the triangle was.

"Angel!" Buffy ran and hugged him. As they embraced angel glared at spike and grinned evilly.

"I missed you" Buffy whispered.

"I missed you too......lover"

* * *

a/n: plz review 


	7. psycho childe

disclaimer: i don't own any buffy or angel characters

a/n: i'm sorry it's taken so long to update but i had writers block

a/n2: it is angelus, i didn't want to bring back angel and make everything happy. but trust me it will be B/A no matter what!

* * *

Buffy moved away from angel slowly. 

"So this is angel?" robin questioned. Angel cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Actual it's angelus, angel's long gone"

"Get out of here" spike said sternly moving forward.

"Let me think about it...no!" spike hit angelus sending him to the floor. Angelus got up held his jaw where spike had hit him.

"I thought angel was good" Kennedy stated.

"Oh he is, but he isn't" cordelia said pointing to angelus. Angelus smirked and walked over to Kennedy.

"You must be Kennedy, the one who thinks sleeping with vampires is sick"

"It is when you're a slayer" Kennedy spat.

"Well I don't really count William as a vampire more of a mummy's boy" angelus said smirking at spike.

"Shut up!" spike growled. Angelus chuckled.

"Get out now! You know if you try anything you won't live, we have three slayers, a witch and spike against you" Giles stated glaring at angelus.

"Nice to see you to Rupert, how's the love life?" Giles winced. Inside it still hurt to think about jenny.

"Well you're right I best go places to see people to kill" angelus started to leave but stopped at the door. Kennedy was sneaking up behind him.

"You even try and stake me you'll be dead in two seconds" Kennedy backed away.

"Oh and buff, I wonder if dawn wants to come for dinner" knowing dawn was out shopping. he then left.

As soon as he left Buffy broke down in tears.

"Just a thought, where is dawn exactly?" oz said. Buffy looked up in shock.

"Oh god!" Buffy ran to the weapons cupboard and took out a sword and started to leave when faith stopped her.

"That's what he wants b, for you to follow him, he won't touch her if he doesn't have you" Buffy glared at her and pushed faith away.

"Faith's right pet, I know angelus better then anyone else here" she looked at him and then the rest of the scooby gang.

"I'm going out to slay, on my own!" she said before anyone said anything. She put her jacket on and left.

* * *

She sat on a headstone crying. Why did 'he' have to come back? She wanted angel, her angel not that monster that wore his face. Buffy was brought out of her thoughts when something came out of the trees. She looked up to see a very familiar face. 

"Drusilla!" Buffy moved to go and attack.

"Daddy gave me a message" Buffy stood still and looked at her.

"I'm listening"

"He said the dawn disappears when the sunsets, he said you will know" Buffy knew what he meant.

"So why are you here?" Buffy snapped at her.

"I knew daddy was coming back, I felt it, they said when he came I could dance with him" Drusilla said. Buffy looked at her.

"O...kay" Buffy then kicked Drusilla to the floor and stood over here.

"Tell your precious daddy that he can meet me here tomorrow night after sunset and tell him to bring dawn" Buffy kicked dru again and left.

As soon as she was gone angelus stepped out of the trees.

"She took that well, do you want to find something to play with?" angelus asked. Dru clapped her hands.

"Can I have a kitten, I like kittens"

* * *

Buffy stormed into the Hyperion. She slammed her stake onto the desk startling Giles and the gang.

"Anything?" Giles asked pushing his glasses up.

"He wants an exchange, me for dawn" Buffy said. Willow and Kennedy then came over.

"I'm sorry" willow said. Buffy smiled sadly and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you" Buffy whispered. Spike and faith then came back from there patrol.

"Anything?" willow asked. Faith shook her head.

"Not a single vamp" faith said as she pulled herself up to sit on the desk.

"How's the spell coming g-man?" xander asked. Cordelia looked at him.

"The one that stops a vampire who's been invited in before coming into the building?" she questioned. Xander nodded.

"We just need the ingredients" Giles said. Cordelia sighed.

"Are you lot stupid? Angel owns the hotel, the spell won't work"

"Well its only angelus so with three slayers....." Kennedy said but was interrupted by Buffy.

"That won't work he's got Drusilla with him" Buffy looked at spike when she said that.

"That's great, not only do we have the scourge of Europe but we also have his psycho childe!" cordelia said.

* * *

p.s. thanks to Anna for the idea about bringing dru back. 

plz review


	8. Away from your reach

disclaimer: dont own buffy or angel

a/n: i know i haven't updated in ages and i'm so sorry about that. i've had writers block, especially because i don't want to ruin my own story.

a/n2: when the words are in _italic_ it's either dream sequence or angel talking

_

* * *

Angel walked the hallways of the Hyperion. He stopped at his room and went in. Buffy laid there sleeping in his bed. He looked at her carefully, she had been crying. He went and sat on the bed and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. She opened her eyes._

"_Angel?" she questioned._

"_Buffy, I missed you" angel said as he bent do to kiss her softly on the lips._

_Buffy crawled into his lap and made herself comfortable._

_Angel gently placed kisses down her neck and on the scar. Buffy's fingers ran through angel's hair massaging his scalp. _

_A low growl came from angel. He slipped his hands under Buffy's shirt. Buffy gasped at his touch. His touch was cold but yet so warm._

_Angel shrugged off his jacket with the help of Buffy. He pulled off Buffy's tank top and gently laid her on the bed. While angel carried on kissing her she started to unbutton his shirt.................................................................................._

Buffy woke up and looked around. It was a dream. She got up and noticed the window was opened.

"I thought I closed that" she said to herself. She then looked down at herself feeling cold. She had no top on! She quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on.

When she got dressed she went downstairs.

She saw everyone in the main hall area.

"What's the meeting about?" she asked.

"It seems like angelus was here last night" Giles replied.

"How do you know that?" Buffy asked slightly nervous. Spike eyed her suspiciously.

"I can smell him, and so can spike" oz said. Buffy's eyes nearly popped out.

* * *

"What hell!" angelus shouted. '_Thought you got rid of me'_

"Soul boy?" angelus growled.

'_Leave Buffy alone!'_

"Why? Scared that you're not going to be able to hold her again"

'_Can't you remember last night? You're not as strong as you think'_

"get out of my head!!" angelus shouted throwing a vase.

* * *

"We have to concentrate on getting dawn back" Buffy said sitting down. 

"We track him down and kill him then get dawn" Kennedy said. Everybody just looked at her.

"Sweetie, it's not that simple" willow said.

"Yes it is! He's a vampire so we kill" Buffy was getting mad by now.

"Don't you ever learn to shut up? When are you going to learn that not all vampires and demons are easy to kill!" Buffy shouted at Kennedy. Faith got up.

"Come on b, back down we gotta concentrate on..."

"Guys!" it was dawn running in.

"Dawn?"

"I'm so glad to see you guys" Buffy hugged her.

"Why'd angelus let you go?" faith asked. Dawn shrugged.

"I don't know, he just untied me and told me to run"

"Looks like my grandsire is playing mind games" spike said.

"I'm going to see him tonight" Buffy said.

"And do what exactly? You could hardly kill him the last time" xander spoke up.

"That's because it was angel not angelus"

"Well I think she should go, because angelus was here last night and didn't do anything"

Buffy looked at cordelia. She knew cordy had become close friends with angel and wanted her friend back.

* * *

Buffy walked through the graveyard and felt angelus. 

"You came then" angelus said walking out of the shadows.

"I came, so why did you let dawn go? I thought you would have just tortured her" angelus looked at her and smirked.

"I didn't let her...you fucking bastard! Get out of my head!" Buffy was taken back. Angelus was sounding more like Drusilla then his usual self.

Angelus bent over and held his stomach. After a minute or so he looked back up and walked over to Buffy.

"Buffy"

"Angel?" Buffy said. She looked into his eyes. They were deep and soulful unlike how they were a minute a go.

"Help me, I can't stop him, last night he nearly took control and would of killed you" Buffy started to cry. last night wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Does he remember what you do?" angel shook his head.

"Not all of it, quickly leave, his starting to get control!" Buffy quickly gave him a deep passionate kiss and then left.

"Where the fuck did she go!" angelus shouted as he took control.

"_Away from your reach!"

* * *

_ a/n: i don't think this is best writing so if you think that, i agree with you but still plz review 


End file.
